Gabrielle
by Ruby-Dreams
Summary: Zelda dreams of a girl being killed by a hideous beast. The next day, the same girl comes to the castle. Her manner and appearance are frightening. Her name is Gabrielle. (only one chapter done. Please read and review)
1. Dreams And Reality

...I don't claim to be a great writer, okay? So just keep that in mind and enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
**Link, Epona and Zelda belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. **  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams and Reality  
  
Zelda watched in horror as the beast bared its sharp, dripping fangs. Piercing red eyes glared out from under a mass of coarse, dark fur. It charged toward the little girl with insane speed and hurled its incredible bulk at her. She fell to the ground, looking up at Zelda with huge eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. She seemed to be saying, "Why?". Tears poured down her pale face as death took over...  
  
Sunshine flowed in through the open curtains as Zelda opened her blue eyes. She shook her head and blinked. "Just a dream...a horrible nightmare..." she murmured. The horrifying events of her dream were still very vivid in her mind. The beast's red, hatred filled eyes and dripping fangs, the look of fear on the girl's face, the terrifying strength of the monster and the tears of the little girl. Too vivid.  
  
* * *  
  
Epona's snow white mane blew in the gentle breeze. Link sat back on the horse, relaxed. Hyrule Castle was straight ahead. Suddenly, Epona reared back and neighed. Shocked, Link snapped back to attention. He looked around, trying to calm the spooked horse, but Epona would not be soothed. She reared back again, knocking Link off and ran into the distance. Link stood up and looked around, confused. There was nothing in sight. He shrugged and called for the horse. To his surprise, she didn't come. "She probably went to Lon Lon Ranch to visit Malon." he convinced himself. He continued on foot to the castle to see Zelda.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelda stood in the courtyard. She saw Link approaching. Still shaken from her dream, she walked to him. "Link, I had the strangest dream last night...actually, it was more of a nightmare...there was a fierce monster with red eyes...he attacked a little girl...and killed her...I was right there...and I couldn't move...couldn't save her..."  
  
"It was just a dream. Don't get so worked up..." Link said calmly.  
  
"It all seemed so real...I can still remember every detail." Zelda bit her lip.  
  
Link opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as a young girl came toward him and Zelda, leading Epona. Her skin was pale and her long, raven black hair and pale blue eyes made her look like a corpse. Link couldn't help but feel unnerved. "Um...thanks for finding my horse." he said, forcing a smile.  
  
The little girl silently handed Link Epona's lead. Link slipped the lead over a pillar so Epona couldn't get away. The horse neighed. She still had a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" Link asked her.  
  
The girl looked up at him. Minutes passed before she answered. Her voice was monotone and chilling. "Gabrielle."  
  
"Okay...Gabrielle. Thanks again for finding Epona."  
  
Gabrielle looked up at Link. Her pale blue eyes seemed to see right through him. Slowly, she turned away and left. Link laughed, nervous laughter, and turned to Zelda. She looked terrified. "What's wrong?" Link asked her.  
  
"That's the little girl from my dream." Zelda's voice trembled.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
...Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review. Do you want more? Do you want me to stop writing and shut up? Feel free to tell me! ^.^ 


	2. Pain

Hehe. My last chapter was a little short, wasn't it? ^^;; Ah well. Time for chapter two!! ^_^  
  
**Once again, I do not own Zelda, Link or Epona...but I DO own Gabrielle...evil little girl!!**  
  
Chapter 2 - Pain  
  
That night, Zelda sat in her room, looking out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about Gabrielle. What did she want? Zelda yawned. "I'll figure it out tomorrow..." she murmured. She crawled into her bed and blew out the candle. Sleep soon took her over.  
  
-Zelda's Dream-  
  
Lightning lit up the black sky. Zelda stared out the castle window as rain poured down. A pale white figure stood in the doorway. Zelda turned around and found herself face-to-face with Gabrielle. She was glaring at Zelda intensely, as though she were reading the princess' soul.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Zelda cried in a choked voice.  
  
"What do I want from you?" Gabrielle pondered the question. "I want...your soul."  
  
"WHAT?" Zelda screamed. "What do you mean!?"  
  
"I have all I need to take over Hyrule...except a soul. Without a soul, I can't accomplish anything. So I came for yours. NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" Gabrielle lunged at Zelda.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Zelda screamed.  
  
-Reality-  
  
Zelda opened her eyes and screamed. Sitting on her stomach was Gabrielle. "Hello Zelda..." she said with a sneer.  
  
"G-gabrielle..." Zelda shook. (Why won't she leave me alone?)  
  
"I won't leave you alone until you give me what I've come for..."  
  
(Did she just read my mind?)  
  
"Yes. I did. You can't hide anything from me." Gabrielle laughed, clearly enjoying the look of terror on Zelda's face.  
  
"Do you want to take over Hyrule?" Zelda asked, avoiding making eye contact with Gabrielle.  
  
"Yes. I do." A twisted smile crept onto Gabrielle's usually emotionless face.  
  
"But...but why?" Zelda asked. "What are you?"  
  
"Let me tell you a story." Gabrielle said bitterly. "When Hyrule was first created, Din, Nayru and Farore appointed a queen for this land. Her name was Marion. She was...my mother."  
  
Zelda was speechless. She never anticipated that Gabrielle was the daughter of the first Queen of Hyrule. "You were...a princess?"  
  
"Yes. My mother died when I was six years old. I was the heir to the throne. However, my cousin Jewel didn't agree. She was five years older than I and a witch in practice. She summoned up a horrible beast from the Underworld. It was a terrible sight. She sent it to the Castle one night. I was in the courtyard when a hideous monster approached. It charged into me and literally broke me in half. My ribs punctured my heart and an instant later, I was dead." She looked up at Zelda. "I've come to reclaim my throne, Zelda. In order to do that, however, I need a soul. I decided to come after you because being a princess, you have all the right qualities that I'll need to rule this nation...and give it the treatment it deserves..."  
  
"What kind of treatment would that be?" Zelda asked, regretting the question the moment it escaped her lips. She already knew.  
  
"They deserve slavery, death, torture and pain. They must feel my pain...no one came to save me from the monster...they'll pay!"  
  
"But...Gabrielle, that happened hundreds of years ago. You can't make this generation of Hyrule pay! It's not their fault!"  
  
"Oh Zelda...if only you knew..." Gabrielle sighed. She reached toward the princess and in one quick movement, had her tiny hand wrapped around Zelda's swan-like neck. "You will be the first to feel my pain." 


End file.
